The Mating Rituals Of Apes
by emzypemzy
Summary: The team's out on the town after a case: Morgan's dancing, Garcia's watching; the rest are placing their bets. ONESHOT.


_**A/N:**__ There was some documentary on the T.V. when I went through the living room earlier and the narrator came out with some crackers and this hit me! Just a silly little thing really :)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own a thing :'(_

_One last thing:_Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our first Profiler's Choice CM Awards on ! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on , and let your voice be heard. Anyone with a account is eligible to nominate. Please check out the nominating ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Forum. All rules and information are on the forum. (the link's being annoying so you'll just have to find it lol)

-x-x-x-x-

"Scooch over Peaches, make room for 'lil 'ole me." Garcia sing-songed as she came bouncing – it was the only word for it – towards their table with two ridiculously bright drinks in her hands. Reid moved around a little to allow room for her stool.

"We've only been here what, ten minutes? And already Morgan's out there shaking it." Prentiss said with a laugh as she took a second glance at the gaggle of girls already forming around Morgan while she reclaimed her seat beside Garcia, placing her drink on the table next to Garcia's bright concoctions.

"Nothing new there." Rossi stated and if Emily wasn't mistaken there was a hint of longing in his gruff voice; he used to be exactly like their young Casanova out there after all and Morgan was essentially reminding him of what he used to be.

"Ah, our resident Don Juan is at it already I see." Garcia said, watching her best friend over the rim of her glass as she took a hearty gulp of the cocktail.

"Place your bets guys; which one of them'll he be taking home tonight?" Emily joked before realising that maybe it had not been the best thing to come out of her mouth considering her and JJ's recent conversation with Garcia. Too late now, she thought to herself.

"The red head on the left with the teeny tiny top on." JJ pitched in with a sideways glance at Garcia, wondering just what her friend was truly thinking behind those watchful eyes of hers.

"The brunette on the left with the nose piercing." Rossi suggested choosing his descriptive words carefully so as not to incur the wrath of two packing agents and a tech who could truly make him a dead man walking in a mere few keystrokes.

"The blonde one with the red dress." Hotch said, flinging in his suggestion on the back of finishing his first beer.

"Come on, Reid, give us your best guess?" Emily encouraged, letting go a little more when she realised Garcia's attention was elsewhere completely; on Morgan and his posse of female fans to be precise.

"Statistically he has taken home more blondes than brunettes-"

"Why the heck do you even _know_ that?" Emily interrupted with a laugh.

He grumbled something under his breath and JJ couldn't help but laugh at the frown on his face.

"Some things you wish you didn't remember, eh Spence?" She asked with a smile.

"Seems like our resident Lothario is upping his game." Rossi commented dryly as yet another pair of girls honed in on him.

Garcia was watching Morgan intently, not really paying attention to the conversation that was now flowing freely between her friends; she was more concerned with just where that blonde girl's hands were travelling.

_Whoa boy!_ Now that was just a little bit close to where they should not be going. Not if she had anything to say about it at least! Without a word of warning Garcia was up and out of her seat and heading straight for her Chocolate Adonis.

She didn't care that she never usually danced or that she wasn't one hundred percent sure why this time she was objecting to him getting his groove on with these girls; but she did know that he wasn't going home with one of them tonight.

Hearing JJ call out and question where she was going she spun on her heel and turned to face her with a smile and a wink: "I'm off to catch me a superfox." She watched JJ's smile widen before she spun back around, weaving her way through the crowd towards her goal.

Watching Morgan's body move fluidly to the music she ignored the nagging voice asking her many versions of the question '_What if?'._ When his eyes met hers over the head of the blonde with the inappropriately wandering hands she watched his smile grow to massive proportions; well he was obviously pleased that she was actually on the dance floor for once, that was a good sign.

Keeping his eye contact she smiled somewhat coyly at him, moving with the music as she shimmied her way through the girls that were surrounding her gorgeous best friend.

"She's advancing towards him with her lips tight and staring directly into his eyes; classic mating ritual with apes. And she says I'm completely clueless, it's obvious she wants to mate with him." Reid stated factually, as if to prove that he in fact did know a little thing about women.

Emily and JJ shared a look, had Spencer Reid just said that?

"Um, Spence?" JJ began, trying not to laugh. "Did you just compare Morgan and Garcia to apes?"

"Uh-um." He stuttered; realising maybe it had not been the best thing to say. He blushed. "Yes, I um, it appears I did."

"It's not far off." Hotch muttered under his breath, his face serious. "I wouldn't be surprised if Morgan started flexing his muscles and beating his chest."

The whole table erupted into loud laughter, each of them thinking to themselves that it was great to be away from work and enjoying a beer and a laugh with friends.


End file.
